


You burned my toaster!

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, At first he's iffy, At the end anyway, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Dick is not innocent, Established Relationship, Gen, Hal Jordan is a sweetheart, Implied Sexual Content, Implied bottom Hal, Jason likes it when Hal makes fun out of Bruce, M/M, POV Hal Jordan, Tim Drake needs less coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: “Morning.” Bruce greeted. “These look good. Thought you would burn them.” Bruce added. Hal shot him a disbelieving look before smirking slightly.“Oh, like how you almost burned my apartment down by making toast?” Hal asked sarcastically and smirked when he saw the embarrassed look on Bruce's face. He heard a snort and when he turned around he saw Jason covering his mouth.“I did not almost-” Bruce tried to protest but Hal cut him off again and he revelled in the surprised looks on Bruce's kids faces.“Please, spooky. There were a bunch of complaints and someone asked me if everything was okay because they had thought if I fell asleep while making myself breakfast.” Hal said, smirking and leaning against the table.ORHal decided to make breakfast and bickers with Bruce. He's children watch shocked as their father figure in slammed. Maybe they judged Hal to harshly. After all those pancakes or amazing.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan & Alfred Pennyworth, Hal Jordan & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan & Jason Todd, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Hal Jordan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	You burned my toaster!

Hal fluttered his eyes open, feeling sore in the best of ways. Sex with Bruce was absolutely amazing, even if he had to be gagged most times that not considering the fact that he's now living in a house with a bunch of children. He's not that much of an asshole. 

Hal tried to roll away from the bed to go and shower but a strong arm around his waist stopped him from moving. He grinned slightly before turning to meet his boyfriends who had his eyes closed but a scowl on his face. 

“Bruce~” Hal whined, trying to get out. That had only resulted in Bruce pulling him closer. 

“Hal~” he mimicked back, still not letting Hal get out of his strong grip. “It's too early, go to sleep.” 

“It's 10am, Spooky.” Hal protested but immediately felt himself blush when Bruce reached back and grabbed his ass.

“And?” the stubborn man asked. Hal just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before trying to squirm away again and trying to ignore Bruce's hand on his ass. 

“Bruce, I wanna make breakfast.” he protested and when it looked like Bruce was going to contradict him he cut him off. “And I'd rather not scar Alfred or any of your kids by our naked bodies.” he added, raising an eyebrow at Bruce. 

“You're mean.” Bruce pouted with his eyes still closed. 

“Oh, I'm the mean one?” Hal asked, raising an eyebrow. “Who's the asshole who made me jump on their cock and not let me cum for 2 hours.”

Bruce just smirked, cracking his eyes open the slightest bit. “I didn't hear any complaints. And I'm more than happy to do it again.” he added, gaze raking down Hal. 

“Perve.” Hal muttered, climbing out of bed, trying to ignore his boyfriend's eyes. “When you're finally done being a phenomenal douchebag, join me downstairs.” Hal said, moving over to the connected bathroom.

Hal waited for a reply but instead he turned around and saw Bruce asleep, chest moving up and down. Hal smiled a little at the scene before moving over to shower. 

After Hal had finally finished his shower and changed into one of Bruce's shirts and a pair of sweatpants, he went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. 

“Mister Jordan.” said Alfred, appearing at his side. Hal jumped slightly, heart beating quickly, before turning to the old man and smiling at him in hope the man would smile back. No such luck. 

“Alfred, hey!” he said sunnily. Even though Hal knew than nobody here really liked him he tried to be nice. “I was wondering if I could make pancakes.” Hal asked, staring at him hopefully. 

“Of course. I will prepare-” Alfred began already descending downstairs but Hal stopped him. 

“Actually I was wondering if I could make the pancakes myself.” When Alfred turned to him raising an eyebrow he continued, albeit slightly embarrassed. “Don't get me wrong, I love your cooking. But I've just missed being able to do stuff for myself.” he said, looking down. 

“Of course, mister Jordan. Let's hope you don't take after Master Bruce's cooking skills.” Alfred finally said after a beat or silence. 

“Please, who do you think cooked for most of our dates. I didn't even let him near the kitchen after he woke me up with the fire alarm blaring.” said Hal, remembering that disastrous morning when Bruce had tried to be romantic. 

If Hal had been looking at Alfred's face he would have seen the small smile on the old butler's face and a gleam in his eyes. However, since he didn't he looked down again and practically ran to the kitchen to make sure the man didn't rey anything for insulting the closest thing he has to a son.

Alfred frowned slightly at his actions before shaking his head, preparing to wake up the rest of his charges. 

Hal entered the kitchen and immediately began looking for the ingredients to make pancakes. When he had collected all of them he began making them, enjoying the peace and quiet. Almost like he was back in his small apartment at Coast City. If his apartment had top of the line counters, oven and utensils. 

When he had finished preparing a plate of pancakes, he turned around to go to the dining room but stopped short and tried his hardest not to let out a shrill shriek at the sight of Damian standing in front of him, scowling and glaring and looking very threatening for a 12 year old. 

“What are you doing here, Jordan?!” demanded Damian, staring at him in disdain. Damian had always been vocal about his hatred for Hal and Hal just took it, even if it hurt that the child of the man who he loved could barely stand being in the same room as him. 

“Making breakfast. Want some?” Hal asked politely. Damian looked at him slightly disappointed, as if hoping that Hal would retort with hostility. They all did. 

“Tt. Whatever. Make sure that it's somewhat decent.” he huffed and walked away to the dining room. Hal just shrugged before tiring back to the rest of the batter. He was immensely happy that he had prepared extra. 

After Hal finished the gruelling work of making several pancakes he quickly began stacking a few on different plates, sure that the rest of the kids were in the dining room. Hal frowned slightly when he realised that he wouldn't be able to carry them all together but fortunately Alfred popped at his shoulder. 

“Do you need any assistance taking these to the dining room, mister Jordan.” Alfred asked after Hal had finally managed to calm down his beating heart.

“Yes please.” Hal said and he and Alfred began picking the plates up and taking them to the dining room to where the kids were sat. They all looked slightly disappointed when they saw Alfred standing near him helping him to deliver the plates. 

“Why couldn't you not use your ring?” asked Dick in a would be innocent voice if not for the gleam in his eyes. 

“‘Cause it's nice to do stuff manually instead of relying on your powers.” Hal answered, not rising to the bait. He saw Dick’s face at his answer. Hal just ignored it and set the plate out for the rest. Tim looked like he was going to complain about something but one simple look of Alfred silenced him. 

“Morning.” Bruce greeted. “These look good. Thought you would burn them.” Bruce added. Hal shot him a disbelieving look before smirking slightly. 

“Oh, like how you almost burned my apartment down by making toast?” Hal asked sarcastically and smirked when he saw the embarrassed look on Bruce's face. He heard a snort and when he turned around he saw Jason covering his mouth. 

“I did not almost-” Bruce tried to protest but Hal cut him off again and he revelled in the surprised looks on Bruce's kids faces. 

“Please, spooky. There were a bunch of complaints and someone asked me if everything was okay because they had thought if I fell asleep while making myself breakfast.” Hal said, smirking and leaning against the table. 

Bruce struggled with word for a moment before sighing in exasperation before he frowned again and looked around the table. “Where's your plate?” he asked worriedly. 

“Shi- shoot. Must have forgotten.” he said rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Dumbass.” muttered Bruce. 

“It's okay, he can have mine. I think I have way too much anyways.” Tim said. 

“Sit down. You look pathetically pale and skinny. You're going to actually eat something.” Hal said before turning back to Bruce to bicker with him again, one again missing the look of surprise on the others faces. 

“Well I have a meeting. You can have mine.” Bruce said standing up and pecking Hal on the cheeks before leaving the room. 

“You barely even ate! Bruce Wayne!” Hal hollered after him. He swore he heard a laugh but he ignored it. When he turned to the kids he jumped up slightly in worry. They were looking at him as if he was their saviour and he was not comfortable with that. 

“Teach me. Please.” Dick begged. 

“Teach you what?” Hal asked confusedly. 

“How to make these pancakes, duh.” said Jason. 

“Tt. They're adequate. I would also like to learn how to make them.” said Damian. 

“While I'm sure mister Jordan would love to teach you boys how to make these, let the man have his breakfast.” said Alfred. The boys didn't bother protesting but looked at Hal intently as he ate. 

When Hal had finally finished eating Damian immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen with the others following. 

Maybe they didn't hate him. But Hal was so going to check his pockets.


End file.
